


What makes you different (makes you beautiful)

by sixchord



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd is a unicorn, Crack, F/M, or maybe a pegasus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixchord/pseuds/sixchord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting bit by a unicorn (turns out they're actually mean, filthy, carnivorous bastards), Boyd starts to feel odd.  He sparkles in the sunlight, is strangely drawn to Stiles, and kind of wants to frolic in meadows.  Well, shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What makes you different (makes you beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primaryspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryspace/gifts).



> So this is all thanks to [teasip](http://teasip.tumblr.com/)  
> , who told me that I should totally write a sequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/526342), in which Boyd is bit by a carnivorous unicorn (for the record, that's all you need to know to understand this fic, there is literally no backstory needed). It progressed from there and suddenly I was writing a fic about how Boyd turns into a weird unicorn/werewolf hybrid oh god what have I done.
> 
> Toward the end I started to feel like this crack fic was decidedly not cracky enough and was actually almost serious, which is why I threw in Peter, Lord of the Unicorns...
> 
> SO this fic is for teasip, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY.
> 
> Anyways, the title is from the Backstreet Boys (also quoted by Erica) and the other songs Erica sings are by One Direction and Joe Cocker.

When Boyd woke up, he stared at the ceiling, at the stupid little glow in the dark stars Erica had put there.  The last thing he remembered was a gaping maw, three rows of serrated teeth top and bottom, a horrible stench of death—

Fucking unicorns.

If anybody had told him unicorns were actually mean, filthy, carnivorous bastards, he would have laughed in their face and then had a pretty good day because, seriously, everybody knows that unicorns are sparkly, virgin-loving ponies.

He groaned and rolled out of bed, lifting up his shirt to look at the bite on his side.  It was fully healed, but it still looked kind of weird.  Kind of—no—

He stepped into the sunlight streaming through the window.

“ _Derek!_ ” he yelled, leaping back into bed.  He pulled the covers over his head and only peeked out when Derek and Stiles burst through the door.  “Something awful has happened,” he whispered.

“What, didn’t it heal?” Stiles said.  He bustled over and started poking at Boyd’s blankets.  “C’mon, I can’t see it if you keep hiding under there.”

“No, it’s—it isn’t that,” Boyd said.  He stuck one leg out of bed and, when nothing happened, slid out the rest of the way.  “It’s—look at it.”  He raised his shirt and pointed at the scar. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow.  “So you have a scar.  A raging unicorn bit you, are you really surprised?”

Derek squinted at the scar.  “Hold on, there’s something—“

Boyd gritted his teeth and stepped into the sunlight.  He held his arms out and clenched his eyes shut.

“ _Oh my god,”_ Stiles squeaked.  “You’re Edward Cullen!”

“Stiles,” Derek said.  “Why is Boyd sparkling.”

\--

Boyd stayed in bed the rest of the day.

\--

He fell asleep after dinner (which Stiles kindly brought to him) and had pleasant dreams about being a wolf, frolicking in the sunlight, definitely not sparkling, chasing after rabbits with Erica (but not catching them because it made her sad), sleeping in the forest—

“Um, buddy,” Stiles said.

Boyd’s eyes snapped open.

“Are you—um.  Boyd?” Stiles said.

Boyd looked around, registered that he was not in his bed, but in Stiles’ lap.  “Uh,” he said.

“I mean, I completely agree with that sentiment,” Stiles said as Boyd crawled off him.  “Do you feel okay?  Any sudden and uncontrollable urges to ravish me?”

Boyd scooted down the couch as far as he could go.  “None.  I just—I just really want to cuddle with you.”  He buried his face in his hands and groaned.  “I mean, _I_ don’t want to but—but I just—“  He stood up and ran away.

“It’s okay, I’m told I’m very cuddly,” Stiles yelled.

\--

The problem was, Stiles was actually the only one Boyd could stand to be around.  Everybody else in the pack just made him feel crazy, like he wanted to stab them with something.  He couldn’t even stand to be around Erica.

Instead of ruthlessly cuddling Stiles, he chose to just lock himself in his room.  It felt safer.

The problem was, after the third day, his room started to smell strangely of flowers and apples and he decided he really needed to get out. 

Stiles was downstairs with the rest of the pack, throwing a research party.  They were trying to figure out what was wrong with Boyd, which he appreciated and all, but he could hear everything they said.  Every third word out of Stiles’ mouth was a joke about sparkles, and Boyd was seriously trying to reconcile his need to strangle Stiles with his need to snuggle with him. 

Since he didn’t feel like confronting that cognitive dissonance face-to-face, he climbed out the window and started running.

He could smell the other betas in the forest.  They’d been there earlier that day, looking for traces of the unicorn that’d bit him.  He clambered up to a low tree branch and closed his eyes, looking for—there. 

The unicorn was hurt, walking down by the riverbed.  He jumped out of the tree and took off at a sprint.  Maybe he was imagining it, but it seemed like he was faster than usual, like he was slipping in and out of the shadows instead of actually going through the forest.

That was the only explanation he could think of for how he found the unicorn so quickly.

He couldn’t see it yet, but he could smell it.  The blood smelled sharp and metallic, but there was something deeper beneath that, like roots and trees and wildflowers.

When the unicorn came out from behind a tree, his breath caught in his throat.  It was—it couldn’t be the same unicorn.  That unicorn had been shaggy and gray and covered in filth, and it had way too many teeth and beady red eyes and it smelled like death warmed over.  This one was—well, this was a unicorn.  It glimmered white in the sunlight, throwing off shimmering waves of sparkles.  Its horn looked like it was made of diamonds, and it had deep purple eyes the color of violets.

Suddenly, it turned its head and looked him straight in the eye from across the riverbed.

 _Hello, young one_ , it said. 

He stared at it and stumbled back.  His shoulder hit a tree trunk and a bramble shredded his hand, but he kept walking back until finally he couldn’t see the unicorn’s eyes, just a white figure with two dark smudges on its face.

He ran.

\--

“I think I might be a unicorn,” he panted when he burst into the living room.

The entire pack was there, plus Stiles, and they stared at him.  A wave of disgust hit him, so he focused on Stiles, who was the one bright light in the entire room.

“You wanna try that again?” Stiles said, his forehead wrinkling.

Boyd flinched.  Stiles’ voice was like warm sunlight washing over him after months of winter.  “I think I might be a unicorn,” he grumbled.  He crossed his arms and stood against the door, as far from Stiles as possible. 

Erica looked confused.  “Boyd, are you—are you hallucinating?”

“Yeah, you want to elaborate on that?” Stiles said.

Boyd started inching along the wall to stand by the window.  “There’s the whole sparkling thing.”  He stuck an arm into the sunlight and tried to ignore Erica and Isaac’s exclamations of glee when he sparkled.  “And just now I saw the unicorn again and it actually looked like a unicorn and it—it talked to me.” 

Isaac started to giggle.  He stopped when Erica elbowed him in the ribs.

“Okay, those could just be side-effects,” Stiles said.  “Maybe you just—“

“Are you a virgin or something?” Boyd said.  He winced and tried to overlook the way Stiles’ expression had completely frozen.  “Sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

“I—yes?” Stiles said, the tops of his cheeks flushing.  “Why?”

Erica clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.  “Is this why you aggressively cuddled him the other day?  Because he’s a virgin?”  Her eyes went wide and then she said, “Hold on, is that why you’ve been avoiding me?  Because I’m not?”

“Strictly speaking, I’ve been avoiding everybody,” Boyd said, shrugging. 

Her face pinched in and she sat back heavily against the cough.  “That’s not fair,” she muttered.  “It’s your fault, anyway.”

  “Okay!” Stiles said, clapping his hands, his eyes overly bright.  “So, I’m gonna go do some really intense research.  You let me know if any new symptoms come up and just—yeah.  If you need some snuggles, I—I’m here for you, man.”

Boyd let his head fall back against the wall with a thunk.

\--

 _Dear Boyd,_ the text message read, _I just wanted you to know that your condition doesn’t change anything.  You are still smokin’ hot and I still want to bang you.  Even though that’s the whole reason you can’t stand me now.  Whatever.  Fuck unicorns._

He sighed and buried his face in his pillow.  He was trying to apply everything he’d learned about being a werewolf to the situation.  Maybe if he found an anchor, he could fight back some of the more unicorny urges.  He could handle the sparkling and the intense desire to frolic in meadows, but never being around his friends just wasn’t okay.  The problem was, every time he thought he was close to figuring it out, Erica found a new way to break his concentration.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later, just as he finally managed to think of Stiles without wanting to run downstairs and hug him, he heard music.  He went to his window and snorted.

Erica grinned at him and raised the boombox higher, so he opened the window.  “I found your song,” she yelled before closing her eyes and swaying.  “What makes you different makes you beautiful,” she wailed soulfully.  “What’s there inside you shines through to me!”

“Oh my god, go away,” he said, laughing.

\--

And then one day, he woke up and he didn’t want to sit on Stiles anymore, which was a huge relief.  He went downstairs and poured himself some orange juice and cereal.  He sat at the kitchen table.

Erica came in just as he was finishing his orange juice.  “Hey,” she said.

“Hey.”  He smiled at her.

“So.  Any waves of revulsion?  Do you want to vomit on me yet?” she said.

He shrugged.  “Not really.”

Then she jumped on top of him and started kissing him, and when Isaac came down for breakfast, he ran out again yelling, “ _My eyes!_ ”

\--

Boyd was more or less cool with the unicorn thing.  He’d got it figured out after a few weeks and could now enjoy his normal feelings of annoyed-with-Stiles instead of annoyed-yet-wanting-to-cuddle-with-Stiles.  Plus he could actually stand to be around everybody again, which was pretty great.

There was just one thing he was still worried about, and that was the full moon.  It wasn’t so much that he thought he would suddenly lose all control and relentlessly stalk Stiles down to cuddle him, but—he just didn’t know what might happen.

What he didn’t expect was that he would transform into a werewolf with a giant white horn and—surprise!—massive glowing wings.

He didn’t even wait for the howls of laughter from the other wolves; he started trudging back to the house, where he sat in his room experimentally flexing his wings.

Unicorns didn’t even have wings, so he kind of felt like the universe was just throwing shit at him.  Well, it wasn’t funny.

He grabbed a book and sat in the middle of his floor to read.  Erica drifted in after a while, smiling apologetically at him, her eyes crinkling.  She tucked herself against his side and he used one of his wings to fold her in closer.  Maybe they were useful for something after all.

\--

“Hold the phone,” Stiles said, throwing his arms out dramatically.

Derek squinted at him.

“No, not you, Peter.”  Stiles jabbed his finger at Peter and said, “Okay, so what I hear you saying is, you’re the lord of the unicorns and also a total jackass who may or may not have actually trained unicorns to attack us so that we—I mean, the pack—would become, like, wolficorns?  Or would it be wolficornasi, because, look, Boyd has wings, and as far as I know that shit is all up in Pegasus territory and not—“

“Oh my god,” Derek said, his eyebrows inching up his forehead.  “Stiles.”

“Sorry,” Stiles said, shrugging.  “Just trying to understand.”

“I am not lord of the unicorns,” Peter said, making air quotes and rolling his eyes.  “And I certainly didn’t train them to attack you.”  He smirked.  “I just trained them to attack anybody who entered the forest.”

Boyd raised one eyebrow.  “You’re an asshole,” he said.

Peter shrugged.  “Just because I have an army of carnivorous unicorns at my beck and call—“

“Wait, an army?  How many of them are there?” Stiles said.

“I’ve found fifteen so far,” Boyd said, leaning against the wall.  He’d gone into the forest at least once a day after seeing the first non-carnivorous unicorn.  “What I want to know is, why did it stop looking like a monster?”

Peter threw himself down into a chair and looked self-important.  “Unicorns show their true forms only to the uninitiated.”

“So, non-unicorns and non-virgins?” Stiles said, frowning.  “Fucking unicorns.”

“So what you’re saying is,” Boyd said, “they really are monsters and just put on a pretty face for people they like.  So what does…what about me?  Am I…”

“Don’t make me sing to you again,” Erica yelled from the TV room.  “I have a really great One Direction number I’ve been waiting to whip out.”

Peter sighed.  “I train the beasts, I don’t understand the inner workings of their psyches,” he said.  “Why don’t you ask one?”

Boyd ground his fists into his eye sockets.  He was exhausted from the night before—Stiles had found a bunch of new research and had decided to test it on Boyd.  Unfortunately it turned out that rosewater did not cure the sparkles and willow extract didn’t get rid of the horn, it just lowered his cuddling inhibitions.

“Okay, look,” he said.  He crossed his arms and glared at Peter.  “I’ve pretty much got it under control, and the only thing I can’t handle is the whole horn and wings thing.  Okay?  At this point I’ve figured out that I’ll probably never be who I was before, but there are some things I really don’t want to live with, and being a werewolf with a horn is one of them.”

“Baby, you light up my world like nobody else,” Erica yelled.

“Jesus,” Boyd groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,” she sang.

Stiles lost it then and collapsed against Derek’s shoulder in laughter.

Erica ducked her head in the door and grinned at all of them.  “What, don’t you like my singing?” she said.  She danced over to Boyd and crooned, “You are so beautiful…to meeeeeeeee.”

“You suck,” he said.  She waggled her eyebrows and he felt his face go hot.

“Jesus Christ,” Derek said.  He pushed Stiles, who was still cracking up, into a chair and glared at Peter.  “This is all your fault.”  He crossed his arms and paced around the room.  “What if he killed the unicorn?”

“I’m not killing a unicorn,” Boyd said.  He actually felt kind of offended on the unicorn’s behalf.  “I’ll just—work on control, like when I was new to the change.  Maybe I can figure a way to only do the wolf transformation, not the other one.”

“You’d still sparkle,” Stiles said.  “I mean, unless you plan to never go out in public and just hang out with the pack and nothing but the pack for the rest of your life, the sparkling is still kind of an issue.”

Boyd tilted his head back and grinned, looked down at Erica.  “Actually, that doesn’t sound half bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I am so sorry for this madness.
> 
> But anyways, if you for some reason liked what you just read, you should totally come find me on tumblr. I'm sixchord over there too.
> 
> ALSO! If you're looking for Teen Wolf fic recs, teasip (the recipient of this insanity) and I have a rec blog, [teachord](http://teachord.tumblr.com/). We're just starting out, but we have many fun things planned! So come check us out!


End file.
